custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Way Of The Warrior
Story Chapter 1 Rhorg was about to die. A small, insignificant foot soldier in Makuta Teridax's arsenal, he now found himself fighting for his life amid mounds of his dead companions, many of which had been his friends, on the unnamed Northern Continent. His foes: the beastal Savages under Carapar's brutal rule, hungry for blood, and to expand their puny empire. Rhorg lifted up his short sword in defense to parry an overwgelming blow from a rather large brute. Rhorg himself was barely bigger than a matoran, with discolored armor that no longer matched (the result of many battles) and had a face only a sickened Muaka could love. Despite this, Rhorg managed to fight with every bit of ferocity his tiny frame would give him, as a brute who now found his gleaming silver sword now lodged in between his eyes. Like naughty faeries, Rhorg saw eight more pursuers pop out from behind the mounds of heavily armored bodies. Renforcements should be here soon, ''Rhorg thought. Makuta Welvyrn would not let us down.'' Makuta Welvryn, dear reader, would be this curious little figure's Commander, whence he was assigned to by Makuta Teridax himself. Welvyrn assigned Rhorg to the front lines here, but something had gone amiss. They did not count on the brute draining a nearby river in their crazed madness, effectively cutting off Rhorg's squad from the bulk of the army. Before separation, Welvyrn had swore to rescue his lost comrades, but it's been so long since the river swept them away, and there was little sign of Welvyrn. In their wait, the party was ambushed, hence Rhorg is now the lone survivor of the lost unit. "Oh this shall be fun!" Exclaimed a brute. "Why don't we toss him around and play with our food awhile, boys?" "Nah. I fear we would just break our toy," countered another. "Really," Rhorg said, blade slashing towards the first brute's ankles. "I believe it is I who shall break you!" A large brute rushed up to Rhorg in response, effectively sweeping him to the ground with his rusty longsword. "It's time for you to die now." In respinse, Rhorg slashed at a gap in between his armor and rolled over to avoid the giant brute from crushing him as he lost his balance. "Really, Imbeciles? Can't handle someone half your size?" Rhorg taunted. Suddenly a filthy brute reached into his pack and pulled out a curious object Rhorg had never seen before. It reminded him of a Kanoka Launcher. Later on, he would recognize this as a Rhotuka Launcher. Anyways, like lighting the great emerald spinner flew at Rhorg, who ducked, only to hit..... One of Welvyrn's reinforcements. Disregarding the passing of a possible friend, the reinforcements, lead by Welvyrn himself, a black and reddish hued Makuta of minimal height, rushed at the brutes and killed mercilessly. The fight was furious but brief. Afterward, they all assembled in a clearing (after all the bodies had been burned, of course), where Rhorg told his solemn tale. "That is very unfortunate, soldier. I'd think at least half of your squad would've survived. It seems I have overestimated the largest of allies and underestimated the smallest. Unless," Makuta Welvyrn said in a rasping voice, "You are a traitor, and this is all a set up." "Commander, I can assure you the only payement I get is the treasures you pay me monthly. I have no love for the Six Kingdoms," Rhorg confessed. "You say that, but how can I truly be sure? If what I suspect is true, then you wouldn't just admit it, would you?" Welvyrn inquired. "Welvyrn!" A mottly red warrior rushed in, spear in hand, by the name of Raithos. "Pridak and Takadox are launching counterattacks now. We need new orders!" "So soon? We barely just wrapped up this one!" Welvyrn said. "All right. Same formations as last time. We fight to kill, not capture." "Yes Commander" With that, Raithos ran out, and Welvyrn's attention returned to Rhorg. "Mmmm. So you single handedly fought off more than your share of brutes supposedly, even after your companions' death. I have an idea," like searing beams, Welvyrn's eyes bore into Rhorg's. "I shall give you a chance to prove your meddle once again. On the front lines." Chapter 2 Rhorg hated the front lines. The ground was always damp, dreary, and the bodies of his enemies piled up far too quickly for him to count. Besides, their blood only made the ground more damp. Leading Rhorg, was Raithos. Rhorg despised him. It wasn't that he was just about Rhorg's height, and the sane species as him, no it was the air of command Raithos practiced; always keeping his head higher than his unit as if he was some sort of god. Leading the front lines, Raithos was always barking out obvious orders, although to his credit he did see his fair share of action, Rhorg noted. With each new wave of blue and white monstrosities from Pridak and Takadox, Rhorg knew his companions woild tire, and the front lines would be no more. At which point Rhorg was on his own. He planned to put a knife in between Raithos's eyes just then, in the chaos, when no one was looking. "There is only one god in this world", Rhorg thought. "And he doesn't look like that." Abrubtly, the enemy barrage stopped. Curiously, Rhorg saw Pridak and Takadox's armies temporarily retreat. "Strange," Rhorg said out loud. "Pridak is not known to be one to quite while he's on top. They must me planning something." "Indeed," replied Raithos. "But what? Hold steady, brother. I grow wary of this game." Silently, two great hulking black machines tugged by slick blue warriors glided towards Rhorg's line. Halfway there, the machines dropped, as did great iron doors in either sides of the machines, revealing row upon row of mounted Rahi, ranging from Nui-ramas to Muaka tigers. Raithos gulped in fear. Rhorg's eyes averted to the nearest trees as the hulking armored beasts with their spear wiekding mounts approached. Rhorg's line charged, as Rhorg fell behind, pretending to stumble, as he saw the beasts rip his line to shreds. Raithos was the last one Rhorg saw die before he ran to the center of the makeshift camp near Welvryn's quarters, where he could steal some gear before officially defecting from this losing army. The rahi where not close behind. Diving behind a pile of rusted armor to hide from tne fierce white warriors, Welvryn soon found most of his army around him strategically ripped apart. Sure to separate the red and black Makuta Commander from the remnants of his armies, the beasts circled Welvryn and killed whatever remaining soldiers in the vicinity, save Rhorg of course. Victorious, Pridak and Takadox themselves arrived on Exotic golden Nui Rama mounts to claim their prize. Both leaders dismounted and approached Makuta Welvryn by foot. Takadox, the skinny blue leader, held a small black staff in his hand, which he prompty planted in the ground. With a motion of his hand, Pridak had his strong white warriors hold Welvryn down to the ground, supposedly for an interrogation. "Commander, do you know what this is?" Takadox said, motioning towards the staff in the ground. "It's called the Darkstaff. Forged by my finest artisans. Do you know what it can do?" "How the hell would I know that?" Welvryn respinded. "I'm not in charge of our spies. Ask Teridax. Maybe he knows." "Tsk tsk tsk," Takadox said while nodding his head. "This device has the power to... drain power, particularly shadow power, from an individual. This power can be used thereafter, but it shall always return to the staff." "So I take it, you're going to drain me, then kill me?" Welvryn smiled. "How predictable." Pridak strove up to Welvryn and slashed his mask so hard with his sharp metal claws, a hairline crack became visible in it, "Fool. You shall give us what we want, then we will talk about your fate. Takadox, activate the staff." "With pleasure," Takadox said as he headed over and pressed a button the staff. Immediately, A steady stream of shadow began to flow out of Welvryn, and into the staff. Welvryn's vibrant colors on his armor began to visibly fade. When the stream at last had stopped its flow, leaving Welvryn as pale as the moon, Rhorg decided ti make his move. Sword in hand, with all the speed he could muster, Rhorg rushed out of his hiding spot, slashing at the Blue and White warrior's ankles as he passed. Lunging, Rhorg grabbed ahold of the Darkstaff and used it to blow half the guards to smithetenes, the power emanating from it filling his head with a low buzz. "Fool," Pridak said. "How to you expect to escape? We have you surrounded. At my order, my army shall overwhelm you. Come on, hand the Darkstaff over here." Rhorg smiled, pointing the Darkstaff at Pridak and Takadox "No, now you listen here," Rhorg said. "You call off your army or I'll blast you both to pieces." Chapter 3 Hours later, Rhorg found himself trekking through the wilderness, without a care in the world. The League of Six Kingdoms long behind him, Rhorg had no place in particular to go, and no commitments to honor. It was all he had ever wanted. Suddenly, a blast of energy could be heard behund Rhorg. With the reflexs of a cat, Rhorg turned to see a rather large portal appear behind him, and a very white, mrnacing figure with gleaming white teeth step towards him. "Hello, my name is Makuta Kryzacs," said the figure in a broken demonic voice. "I lead a group called the Legion of Death. I've been watching you, Rhorg. And I think you just might have what it takes to join our prestigous group." "Why should I join you? What can you offer me," Rhorg said, careful to point the Darkstaff at Kryzacs. "I already have all I need here." "Do you? Do not kid yourself. I've seen you. And you long for something. Something more. As we all do. And," Kryzacs said while motioning towards the portal. "My group can provide that. I can bring you to places you didn't even think existed. Is that enough persuation for you?" "Maybe," Rhorg said, before turning away and continuing his walk. "Let me think about it and I'll get back to you." "Very well," Kryzacs said. "We will be waiting... and watching. Choose wisely." Characters (In order of Appearance) *Rhorg *Teridax (Mentioned Only) *Welvyrn *Raithos *Pridak *Takadox *Kryzacs Category:Stories Category:Stories Category:User:Thechapmaniac1